


En la mitad de la noche

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: 30vicios, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más, Carly se queda dormida sobre su escritorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la mitad de la noche

No es la primera vez que la ve así, pero eso no impide que Jack se sorprenda.

¿Cuándo aprendería? La pregunta no sale de sus labios y en vez de eso él da media vuelta en dirección a la habitación que ha tomado como "suya".

Esta vez no cierra la puerta tras él, como de costumbre, tampoco vuelve a la cama; en vez de eso recoge una simple cobija y regresa a la sala.

No se preocupa por apagar la pantalla, guardar el trabajo de la chica, quitarle sus anteojos o intentar llevarla a otro lugar -la otra habitación o al menos al sofá- en el que pudiese estar más cómoda; al fin de cuentas con eso sólo conseguiría despertarla.

En vez de eso deja la cobija sobre sus hombros cuidadosamente, cubriéndola lo mejor posible, y a su pesar se ve obligado a contener una sonrisa cuando Carly murmura algo entre sueños.

Cuando se retira no le desea buenas noches en un susurro, pero antes de entrar a la habitación sí le dedica una mirada primero a ella y luego al reloj, el cual apenas marca media noche, y cierra la puerta suavemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no perturbar su sueño.


End file.
